Deadpool Vs. Sans
Deadpool Vs. Sans is a What If? DBX made by Golden-Sans78. Description Marvel Vs. Undertale! These two 4th-Wall breaking, joke-spewing fighters enter the ring! Who will come out on top? (P.S: Deadpool waz here, suckers!) Intro No research! No rules! Just bloodshed! D-B-X!!! Fight (R.I.P 4th-Wall) Location: A random Taco Truck. Deadpool was sitting on a bench, eating a Taco from his favorite Mexican Food Truck. He had just finished "taking out some trash", and was ready for a nice, relaxing day- Deadpool: BOOOOOOORED!!! ...OK, nevermind. Apparently, he was bored out of his wits, and REALLY wanted something to happen in the next 5 seconds that he can do. Luckily, there was... ???: Hey, you. Wade didn't even look over at the guy talking. As far as he knew, it was just another Fan-Boy. He decided to tell him to f**k off. Deadpool (Turning to look at ???): Hey, I don't do selfies. So why don't you just fu-'' Suddenly, D-Pooly was lifted into the air. Shocked, he tried doing a Swim-stroke in order to escape, but had no luck. He was then thrown into a trash can. Deadpool: Hey! Whats the big idea?!'' (Hops out of trash and pulls out guns) I was eating a Taco!! The guy pulled down his hoodie to reveal a skull. It was Sans. Sans: Heya. Deadpool (Pointing both guns at Sans) You better have a good reason to have done that, you winter Ghost Rider Rip-off! Sans: Alright, how about this: you've killed a lot of people and gotten away with it. Do ya know what I do to people...or monsters...like that? Here's a hint: you'll be dead where you stand. Deadpool: O''h, are we gonna fight? Well, this oughta be easy...'' They both then ready for battle! HERE WE GOOO! FIGHT!!! Deadpool pulled out his guns and started firing bullets at the Skeleton. Sans, however, avoided every single one of them. He then teleported up to D-Pooly and kicked him in the crotch. Deadpool: OW! Oh, that's gonna leave a mark... Wade then tried to punch and kick (or headbutt) Sans, only for all of Deadpool's attacks to miss. Sans then pointed behind Wade. Sans: May wanna look behind yourself, pal. Deadpool turned around to see a Gaster Blaster aiming at the Merc's face. The blaster shot a beam of pure light, knocking Deadpool into the Taco Truck. Sans: Look, we can just stop right now if ya just stand still. Deadpool got back up, wipped out his Katanas, and ran strait at the Bone-head. Deadpool: Hey, forget these are swords and pretend there seats. C'mon, sit on em-'' Wade was interupted by a sudden bone, which he ran right into. Deadpool got up and scratched his head. Deadpool: ''Hey, was this here before...? Suddenly, dozens and dozens of bones came flying right a D-Pooly. His instincts kicked in and jumped out of the way. Unfortunetly, he landed right into a bunch of other bones. They all impailed him through his body. Deadpool: Hey, what the-!? Gaster Blaster's suddenly started surounding Deadpool as Sans said... Sans: Get dunked on. All at once, the Gaster Blasters all fired at once, reducing the Merc-with-a-mouth to dust. K.O!! Sans sighed. Sans: Welp, my job here is done. The Skeleton teleported away as Deadpools head thuded on the ground. Deadpool: You know, I oughta have a looooooong talk with Golden-Sans78 after this... DBX Results Winner: Sans Deadpool!! Loser: (Not) ''Deadpool... ''P.S: I...er, I mean Deadpool...totally did not change the results. Trust me, i'm on the internet :^) Next Time! King Dedede Vs. King K Rool Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Marvel Vs Undertale themed battles Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts